In A Second
by Angel's Shadow Of Windsor
Summary: Genevieve is trying to win a state championship, but Harry is keeping her from winning. They have a rivalry going on to see who is a better musician!


**Chapter 1 – Six Long Years**

"**Calm down, it's all going to be alright," Genevieve told herself. She was a little nervous about what was going to happen. It was a scorching hot day, and all she wanted right now was to be inside her air-conditioned house with an ice cold glass of freshly squeezed lemonade. But, instead she was outside in a small park-like place, in her uniform, 80 miles away from her house. **

**She was warming up with the other fifers, getting ready to compete for the title state champions. Their instructor, Cruella, was clapping, to help them stay at the same tempo. In the "U" formation, they were playing one of the two medleys they would play on stand, in front of the music and appearance judges. In the song they were playing, "Cruella's Nightmare," Genevieve had melody, which meant a lot, a lot, a lot of 16****th**** notes. She loved being the lead part in songs, but sometimes, the really fast notes got hard for her. **

**It wasn't until a slight breeze blew her long brown hair across her face, that she had to stop playing in the middle of "Cruella's Nightmare." She brought her fife down and made a sound of disappointment. The 5 other fifers stared at her, while they were still playing. They were going on stand in a couple minutes. This wasn't a time to joke, so she quickly realized what she had done wasn't right, and snapped her fife back up and continued to play the rest of the medley. **

**Once the song was over, Cruella blabbed about how some notes weren't all together. Then, just like practice on Tuesday night, she went down the line asking each person who was going to be the Rhode Island State Champions. She started with Alicia at the left end. It was no surprise she gave the right answer, "us." Next was Jeanie. Again, it was no surprise she answered with a big enthusiastic, "us!" Then was Carrie and Genevieve, and, of course, they answered "us!" Lastly was Brian. He was the other melody person on the right side of the "U". Cruella asked the same question to him, and there was no surprise he answered, "Colonel Fred." Cruella gave him a look and he replied, "Just kidding! We will win!" Colonel Fred were the rivals of Wellington. They were good, just like Wellington. Colonel Fred won the state championship the past six long years. **

**Genevieve didn't know if she meant what she said. It was the end of August, and competition season was almost over. They hadn't won anything this year. She was doubtful. Maybe one of the reasons she didn't want to think that they would win was because if she like really believed that, and they lost, she would be devastated, just like she was at her first competition last year. But, Cruella could just feel it in the air. The wind was about to change directions.**

**Alicia told everyone to line up. Genevieve got in her spot next to Brian and Carrie. They were right after Colonel Fred. Colonel Fred was on stand in front of the judges right now. Wellington was lined up 100 feet behind them, getting ready to go on. They could see all the people around them, watching Colonel Fred closely, and not only people, but judges. Genevieve had a minor case of stage fright, but when other people were up there with her, it was no big deal. She saw the big white tent that housed all the trophies. There were also judges sitting there, timing them to make sure their songs were over two minutes. But the trophies and medals were what frightened Genevieve the most. If she didn't win one, she would be crushed. She wasn't a good sport like most people. She had to win, and if she didn't, she would get all mad and not talk to anyone for a while. That's what happened at her first competition. **

**When Colonel Fred was finished playing their two songs, they went off to "Patty on the Handcar." A judge told them to come forward. Genevieve took a deep breath. She could feel her hands shaking. **


End file.
